


Pinky Promise Me Your Ring Finger

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Jinyoung are best friends ever since they were five and then boyfriends when they were older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise Me Your Ring Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #4 at [jinsonology](http://jinsonology.livejournal.com/987.html).

“Nyoung! Where are you? They’re here!”

Little Jinyoung wobbled down the huge stairs with his favorite jacket. He happily jumped to his Mom’s waiting arms before he got to the bottom and then waved the blue jacket in front of her.

“Mommy! I remembered! Found it!” he giggled when she bopped their noses together.

“Come on. We don’t want them waiting, do we?” she patted her son’s head before opening the door.

The house in front of them looked busy with the three moving trucks parked by the road and numerous men carrying boxes after boxes. The woman supervising the move was beautiful and looked elegant that Jinyoung’s Mom looked at her own old dress sadly before stealing herself to cross the road.

“Hello! We’re the Parks from across the street!” Jinyoung’s Mom has a pretty smile that brightens up her face, this seemed to warm up the other lady immediately. “Welcome to the neighborhood! Please don’t hesitate to knock on our door if you need anything!”

The woman bowed, introduced herself as Sophia Wang then waved at little Jinyoung who was now clutching on his Mom’s collar at the stranger. “Is this your son? How old is he?” the lady asked, smiling at him. “I have a son, too.”

“His name is Jinyoung and he’s four.” Jinyoung’s Mom took his hands and waved it. “Say hello, Nyoung.”

Jinyoung pouted and looked down shyly, “Hi.”

The lady smiled brightly. “Jackson-ah! Come and meet someone!” she called from behind her. And suddenly a mop of messy hair appeared out of a moving box. “This is my son Jackson, he’s 4 years old as well.”

The boy crawled out of the box but failed, ending up falling flat on his face. He giggled loudly at their gasps, standing up as if nothing happened then walked by his Mom’s side. Jinyoung’s Mom put Jinyoung down too, so the two boys were finally face to face.

“My name is Park Jinyoung!” Jinyoung said proudly, only learned to properly pronounce his name a few weeks ago.

“I’m Jackson Wang!” The boy waves excitedly.

Jinyoung’s small face scrunched up. “Jaek...Jaeks…?” he looked confusedly at Jackson’s bright smile. “Why is your name so haaard?”

Jackson just giggled. “Yours is, too!”

Jinyoung huffed, “Call me Nyoung? Nyoung! Mom calls me Nyoung!” then he looked up at his Mom, as if confirming this and bounced slightly when she nodded her head at him. “She says it’s a nickname. Can I give you a nickname too?”

Nodding immediately, Jackson looked like he was waiting with bathed breath at Jinyoung’s nickname for him. This has Jinyoung surprised but also proud as he thinks of the right name to give. Then suddenly, as if an idea struck him, he smiled brightly.

“Jaek Jaek! You will now be Jaek Jaek and I’m Nyoung!” Jinyoung announced proudly, then looked even happier when Jackson pulled him into a hug. “So you like it? Jaek Jaek?”

_ Jaek Jaek  _ giggled. “I love it!”

*

“Mommy! Jaek Jaek took my toy!” A five year old Jinyoung would always wobble his way to his Mom’s side, tears obvious in his eyes and his cheeks as red as his nose. He would be wiping his eyes on his forearms, tugging on his Mom’s skirt. “Jaek took my toy, Mommy!”

Jinyoung’s Mom, a pretty woman in her early 40s, would sit in front of her son and pat his head. “Nyoungie, what did I say about toys?” she asks, fond but with a little strictness in her voice.

Little Jinyoung’s fingers shook and bit his lip, “But Jaek Jaek took it, Mommy!”

Before Jinyoung’s Mom could say something else,  _ Jaek Jaek  _ came to where they stood with the rabbit stuffed toy that Jinyoung is so fond of. The little boy was holding the bear tightly then looked at Jinyoung’s Mom before tentatively reaching over to tug at Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Nyoung-ah…” Jackson, fondly nicknamed Jaek Jaek, called. “Don’t be mad, please?”

Jinyoung didn’t budge, obviously trying not to look  at Jackson’s way. He was biting his lower lip and playing with his fingers. Jinyoung has always been the one to hold grudges and always the one who did not want to be left out.

“I was just showing Bammie how cute Mr. Button is. Please don’t be mad?” Jackson took one step closer and waved the teddy bear in front of Jinyoung’s face. Then in a high pitched voice he said, “Don’t be mad, Nyoungie! You’ll always be my favorite!”

Jinyoung’s frown dropped, but his eyebrows were still knotted together as if he didn’t believe Jackson’s words. “Mr. Button doesn’t sound like that!” he grabbed his teddy bear from Jackson’s hands and immediately dusted away the imaginary dirt. “You’re mean. I hate you, Jaek Jaek! Go back to Bammie!”

“Noooo! Please don’t be mad!” Jackson pouted in front of Jinyoung, trying to look as pitiful as possible and it has Jinyoung’s Mom trying to hide her laughter because  _ too cute _ . “Nyoungie, please don’t be mad.”

Jinyoung looked like he was wavering, but he’d always been a stubborn kid. “Hmph!”

Jackson pouted some more then suddenly launched himself on Jinyoung’s body, effectively toppling the both of them on the ground. Jackson started giggling as Jinyoung started whining about dirt on Mr. Button.

“You’re my favorite, Nyoungie! Don’t worry!” Jackson announces, still on top of Jinyoung on the floor. Then he plants one big wet kiss on Jinyoung’s cheeks before standing up and running away, laughing.

Jinyoung blinked then stood up before running after Jackson’s retreating back. “How dare you, Jaek Jaek!”

*

Jinyoung wasn’t a loner, not really, he had many playmates. He tags along their new neighbour Mark, a kid only a year older than he is, and his Mom’s friend’s son named Jaebum that was a few months older than him. He plays with them sometimes, especially when Jackson goes on playdates with Bambam.

But it’s really not the same, especially since Mark and Jaebum are the same age and self-proclaimed best friends which means Jinyoung is always left out.

“Mommy… what if Jaek Jaek doesn’t like me anymore?” Jinyoung would ask his Mom every night, eyes watery and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

But she would always just smile, patting his hair before pressing a goodnight kiss to his forehead, “Jaek Jaek adores you, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung doesn’t really believe his Mom even though he thinks his Mom is secretly a superhero in disguise. Seriously, he saw her in the kitchen once and she was  _ amazing  _ and the end product was  _ tasty,  _ no one can tell Jinyoung his Mom wasn’t a superhero. But even then, Jinyoung can’t help but feel scared.

 

“Nyoungie! Good morning!” Jackson had greeted him with the same enthusiasm as any other day as they meet up to walk to the nursery with their Mom. He was wearing his favorite black shirt, the one that Jinyoung chose for him for his birthday early this March. That makes Jinyoung feel a little better since he knows Jaek hasn’t worn the shirt Bambam bought for him.

Except…

When they arrived inside the nursery, bidding goodbye to their parents, Jinyoung couldn’t help but reach out at the keychain dangling on Jackson’s backpack. It was of a bear he has never seen before, not until this morning. And before his brain had managed to catch up with the thought that Jaek may or may not be replacing him as a best friend with that stick Bambam kid, the tears were already gushing out from his eyes.

It took only a second for Jackson to realize, turning around to ask what Jinyoung was doing and instead found his best friend clutching on his new keychain with tears in his eyes. “Nyoungie? Are you okay?” he reached over to hold Jinyoung’s hand but was slapped away. “Nyoungie…?”

“I hate you!” Jinyoung just screams, letting go of the keychain so he could run past Jackson and into bathroom. He locked the bathroom, struggling with it but succeeding soon. Sitting down on the tiled floor, he put his back on the door and then pulled up his legs so he could wrap his arms around them.

It didn’t even take a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

“Go away.” Jinyoung mumbles, wiping his tears on the back of his palms.

“Nyoungie…” Jackson sounded like he was crying too and he probably was, his best friend just as emotional as Jinyoung is. It was why they go so well together, their Moms had told them before.

“Go away, Jaek!” Jinyoung screams stubbornly. “Go back to Bambam!”

There was silence at the other side of the door and Jinyoung thought his best friend had left, had gone back to Bambam. He thought it was safe so he stands up, dusts himself and then unlocks the door to leave. But instead of being able to step out, he was met with a giant hug from Jackson.

“Nyoungie…” Jackson has his arms around Nyoungie’s shoulders, the two of them the same height. He was crying still, his shoulders shaking like the time they watched Toy Story together. “Nyoungie… don’t make me go…”

“Jaek…” Jinyoung couldn’t help himself, he reaches out and wraps his own arms around Jackson’s waist.

“You can’t just run away from me, Nyoungie. You’re my best friend.” Jaek whispers, shoulder still shaking. “I can’t just suddenly exchange my best friend for someone else! That’s not how it works.”

This makes Jinyoung smile even though Jackson couldn’t see him.

“You’re a star, Nyoungie.” Jackson said before pulling away to look at Jinyoung, both of them red from crying.

*

“Mom! Where’s my favorite pillow?” Jinyoung screams from the top of the stairs, one hand carrying the duffle bag his Mom had given him earlier. His hair was a mess, probably from crawling under his bed to look for the shoes he wanted to wear.

His Mom appeared from the kitchen, still on the bottom of the stairs. “They have loads of pillows there, sweetie. You don’t need to bring yours.” she assured him, laughing when his eyes widened at the realization. “Plus, they live literally just across us, son. If you need anything you can always come back. I promise I’ll open the door for you.”

“Mom! That ruins the point of a sleep over if I just come home to pick up anything I forgot.” Jinyoung whines and when his Mom just continues laughing, he accepts the fact that he really should just do the packing by himself.

 

Jinyoung decided that he loves Jackson’s Mom more than he loves his best friend.

“This is amazing, Auntie!” Jinyoung says in between bites of his spaghetti and chicken. He was eating as properly as he could, which wasn’t much judging by the mess on the corners of his mouth that he has to wipe every after bite.

“What a sweet young man,” Jackson’s Mom smiles at him, pushing the last piece of chicken to Jinyoung’s way. “Here, have the last one.”

“Don’t be fooled by him, Mama!” Jackson complains, but he too was pushing more food on Jinyoung’s direction.

“I have ice cream for dessert.” Jackson’s Mom smiles even wider when both boys look up at her with excitement. “Do you want it now or do you want it while you’re watching the movie?”

Jinyoung and Jackson both look at each other before answering, “Movie!”

 

Jackson’s Mom puts Mulan on the TV, smiling at their excitement when the starting screen comes up. She places the tub of ice cream on the table and two spoons for them, reminders of cleaning up if they drip anything on the couch. When they had both assured her that they will behave and call her if they need anything, she goes up the stairs to her room.

“I love Mulan.” Jackson said just as the song  _ Honor to us All  _ comes.

“She’s badass.” Jinyoung agrees, taking a huge spoonfull of ice cream.

“Be careful, Nyoungie!” Jackson warns before taking the spoon and taking a spoonful for himself.

They watch the movie in silence, too busy enjoying the ice cream than to do anything at all. But when the starting notes of  _ I’ll Make a Man Out of You  _ comes in, both Jinyoung and Jackson abandons the ice cream to stand up and re-enact the movie. They sing along to the lyrics, with Jinyoung so proud that he can pronounce the English words properly.

When the song ended they were both laughing as they plopped back down on the couch to continue eating. The ice cream had melted, but they continued fighting who gets to take a spoonfull first. The biggest challenge was not to drop anything on Jackson’s Mom’s couch.

They don’t sing along to  _ A Girl Worth Fighting For  _ but Jinyoung hums the tune with Jackson scooping the last remaining drops of the ice cream. Jinyoung giggles when a drop falls on the couch and he has never seen Jackson jump up so fast to grab tissues and alcohol.

Jackson’s Mom comes down at 9:15PM to remind them that they have to go up soon. Luckily enough the movie was coming to an end with the ending credits rolling. She tells them to wash up and prepare to head to bed and they agree too fast.

Brushing their teeth and washing up didn’t take long, not when Jackson’s Mom supervised by the door so that the boys wouldn’t end up playing with soap or something. So it wasn’t a surprise that by 9:36PM they were dressed in pajamas and were on Jackson’s bed, the lights turned off and was lying down side by side on the bed.

“Mark hyung likes Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung blurts out when it was his turn to say something interesting. He giggles when he remembered what Mark looked like when Jaebum asked him if they’re best friends.

“Everyone knows that.” Jackson assures him, “Did you know we have a new neighbour?”

“Really? Who? Have you met them?” Jinyoung’s hand reaches out to hold Jackson’s.

“They have a cute son named Young...ji? Youngjae?” Jackson mumbled, yawning in the middle of the sentence. “Hey Nyoungie…?”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, yawning as well.

“We’ll always be best friends, right?” Jackson turns to his side so he was facing Jinyoung. Jinyoung did the same so they were face to face, hands awkwardly re-arranging themselves so they were still holding each other.

“Pinky promise.” Jinyoung assures him.

*

“Jaek! Come on, we have to go home and--” Jinyoung dropped his bag to the floor and ran to his best friend’s side. Jackson was on the corner of their classroom, the contents of his bag scattered around him and there were tears on his eyes. “Jaek?”

“Nyoungie…” Jackson sobbed even more when he saw him, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist that ended up with them both on the floor. “Nyoungie…”

It took a while to calm Jackson down with Jinyoung rubbing circles on the other’s back, just like how his Mom does it to him when he’s crying. But he watched how Jackson’s tears kept flowing, how the other was shaking and so pained. Jinyoung hated it.

“Jaek…” Jinyoung waited until Jackson was looking at him, “You’re my best friend.”

Jackson smiles, not the huge one that Jinyoung likes because it means he’s done something right, but a small tug of the other boy’s lips. “Pinky promise me, come on.” he already has his right hand up, his pinky finger waiting for Jinyoung’s.

“So childish!” Jinyoung mock complains, but he raises his pinky fingers and wraps it around Jackson’s to seal the promise.

 

A week later the three boys that bullied Jackson and called him names because he wasn’t Korean found themselves stuck to their seats with super glue. Worse, all their bags were missing and would be found on the trash can at the back of the school.

Jinyoung smiles to himself.

*

Jinyoung wasn’t sulking. He wasn’t. He’s a strong 7 year old boy who is  _ not  _ jealous that  _ his  _ best friend brought  _ someone else  _ to their supposed play date at Jinyoung’s home  _ without  _ telling him. But he’s okay. He’s not  _ hurt  _ or  _ sulking  _ or even  _ jealous _ .

“Jinyoung hyung--” 

“No.”

Bambam pouted that he was shot down even before he got to ask and sulked back to Jackson’s side, tugging on the other boy’s shirt. “Jinyoung hyung is being mean.” he mumbles, full out pouting and making puppy dog eyes at Jackson.

Jinyoung raises his nose, not affected at all. Just because Bambam is younger and cuter doesn’t mean he can get anything he wants. He is most definitely not getting Jinyoung’s sympathy.

But Jackson turns to Jinyoung, looking sadly at him and Jinyoung’s resolve broke.

“Fine. Come on, Bambam. Let’s play with Mr. Button.” Jinyoung reaches out for the younger’s hand and saw how Jackson’s face spread into a smile. He turns around, leading Bambam to his bedroom.

“Will you let me hold Mr. Button, hyung? Please?” Bambam immediately started rambling about things he could do with Mr. Button and Jinyoung reminds himself that It’s not Bambam’s fault he was still childish and a baby, unlike Jinyoung.

This was going to be a long day.

 

Bambam actually grew on Jinyoung that when it was time for his parents to pick him up, Jinyoung crouched down a little in front of Bambam and pointed to his cheeks. He smiled widely when Bambam didn’t even hesitate and planted a huge kiss on Jinyoung’s cheeks.

Both Jackson and Jinyoung stood outside and waved at the car that left the driveway.

“What happened about hating Bambam?” Jackson’s voice was teasing and he didn’t even flinch when Jinyoung hit his arm.

“Shut up, Jaek.” Jinyoung turned around and was about to walk back inside the house when he felt a tug on his shorts. When he looks back, he doesn’t see Jackson behind him but another tug tells him where Jackson was. “Uh, why are you… kneeling, Jaek Jaek?”

Jackson, who was kneeling on one knee (where it will probably bruise later because he was wearing shorts), took out the candy that Jinyoung loves. Unwrapping the Ring Pop was Jinyoung’s favorite magnetic blue candy. He then raised it, as if offering.

“Will you accept my forever friendship, Park Jinye-Jinyon--” Jackson looked frustrated that he couldn’t get his name right, but he shook his head and tried again. “Will you accept my forever friendship, Park Jinyoung? Nyoungie?”

Jinyoung blinked, eyed Jackson’s kneeling form and the candy being offered at him. It would be a waste to say  _ no _ , right? The candy looked so tempting and he could already taste the tangy flavour he was bound to get. So he nods his head.

“Forever, Jaek Jaek.” Jinyoung answers and takes the offered candy so he could slide it inside his ring finger on his left hand and suck on the candy.

Jackson stood up, grinning wide. “You promised me forever, Nyoungie!” He held out his right hand with his pinky finger raised. “Now, promise me.”

Busy sucking on the candy, Jinyoung raised his right hand too and wrapped their pinky fingers together. He could promise the world right now, as long as he gets the candy.

*

The problem with working with your boyfriend, as Jinyoung had found out on the very day they started work, was that he has access to you 24/7. This would normally be a great thing, not having to worry about where he is or if he’s eaten, but it’s also 100% fucking annoying. Especially during deadline weeks and his boyfriend wouldn’t  _ quit  _ bothering him.

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jackson murmurs, head laid on top of Jinyoung’s desk.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, busily typing up the proposal for the next episode of the show he handles.He focuses all his attention on the screen in front of him, making sure to avoid eye contact with Jackson at all costs.

“Jinyoungie…” Jackson whines next, shaking his head a little.

A typo, Jinyoung immediately backspaced and re-typed the word again. He checks his notes and drinks from his cup of coffee before moving on to the next paragraph. He has exactly 1 hour and 43 minutes before their Station Manager comes barging through the door to demand for his proposal.

Jackson shuffles a little, pulling the seat closer to the edge of Jinyoung’s desk, “Nyoungie…”

Jinyoung double spaces accidentally and almost curses loudly, but he knew he wouldn’t let Jackson know he was affected. Because Jackson was pulling the big guns, pulling all the stops.

“Get out of my office, Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung finally demands, eyes concentrated on typing up the blurb from his interview the other day. He hates that he’s slowly crumbling under pressure and all because of that  _ stupid  _ nickname.

But of course, Jackson knew where he’s weakest spot is, “My pretty Nyoungie~”

Another typo and he feels like he wants to break his keyboard as he backspaces so hard. 

“Nyoungie, please?” Jackson whines, “ _ Jaek Jaek  _ wants to eat breakfast?”

That was it. That was the length of Jinyoung’s patience as he abandons staring at his screen to look up and stare at his boyfriend. Jackson was looking at him from the desk, looking at him with a pout as if he did not just pull  _ this _ .

“Are you being serious right now?” Jinyoung demands.

Jackson just stares at him, continues to purse his lips even more.

Jinyoung stares back.

Groaning, Jinyoung locks his desk top. “Fine. Grab your wallet and let’s get a quick breakfast, idiot.”

Jackson was on his feet in seconds to cheer for his victory, but Jinyoung was having none of it as he drags his boyfriend towards the door. He will regret this later when he’s not yet done with the proposal and the Station Manager will be breathing down on his neck, but for now? Fuck it. Jinyoung is going to have breakfast with his boyfriend.

(Spoiler: Jinyoung does regret it  _ a little  _ when their Station Manager gives him an earful about passing things on time. But Jackson presses a kiss to his cheek later, so it wasn’t that bad.)

*

Living with your boyfriend has a lot of ups, especially since said boyfriend was also Jinyoung’s best friend. Being boyfriends was not part of the plan when Jinyoung agreed at Jackson’s request to share an apartment in Seoul to save money, but it ended up that way.

Jinyoung likes that they spend lazy mornings before either one of them has to get up and make breakfast, talking and teasing (sometimes more). He likes that they eat together, making plans for the day ahead of them. He likes that they get to work together, be able to gossip about their boss and their friends. He likes that they get to go home together, even when the other has overtime tasks that he has to finish. He likes that they go to bed together, kicking each other off the bed and the laughter that follows it.

Except this night.

Jinyoung rolls over to check his phone. The bright device informs him that it’s 11:24PM  _ and  _ that there was no message or call from his good-for-nothing best friend/boyfriend.

“Idiot.” he mutters under his breath as he leaves the confines of their comfy bed to go to the kitchen. It didn’t take long before he has a cup of coffee with him (thank heavens it’s Friday) and settles on the couch with Robert Galbraith’s Career of Evil. He has been meaning to start on it for weeks, so he might as well do it now.

Opening the first chapter, he lets himself be distracted by the world of Cormoran Strike and the evils lurking the streets of London. He sips on his coffee and reads.

 

“Jinyoungie? Jinyoungie? Wake up. Let’s move to the bed.”

Jinyoung was dreaming of walking through the streets of London, the cold biting wind making him shiver as he tugs on his scarf. Then he felt someone brush against his arm and he panics, looking around him but everyone else on the street were busy walking fast towards their destination. Then he felt someone shaking him again and again and again… until he woke up.

Jackson was leaning over him through the dark. “Jinyoung-ah, why are you on the couch?” he asked and there was a faint smell of alcohol that Jinyoung hated.

Anger flashed through him. “Get off.” Jinyoung pushed him away, grabbing his mug and the book to stand up. Jackson had surprisingly let him go so Jinyoung pads over to the kitchen to wash the mug before he goes to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. By the time he was back in the bedroom, it was 4:04AM and Jackson was sleeping on the bed without having changed.

Jinyoung goes back to the couch to sleep.

 

When Jinyoung wakes up next it was to the smell of kimchi fried rice, a soft bed and the sunlight streaming through the open window. A quick check on his phone tells him it was 10:06AM. Not exactly wanting to spend the whole day on the bed (quite tempting, though), he pushes himself up and leaves the room.

Jackson was on the kitchen, battling with the pan as he had moved onto making egg rolls next. He has his forehead creased in concentration and it changed to pure joy when he managed to roll the egg perfectly. It was also the time that Jackson looks up and spots Jinyoung by the bedroom door.

“Good morning!” Jackson’s voice boomed throughout their quiet apartment. He turns off the stove and transfers the egg roll to an empty plate, proudly cutting it up and designing it with some ketchup.

Jinyoung stays quiet by the door, watching him.

“Let’s eat! I made coffee for you, too.” Jackson brings all the food to their table, arranging it nicely and then going back to grab the two steaming mugs of coffee to put it on the table. When he was finished, he looks up again at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung doesn’t move.

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jackson sounded tired as he walks over in front of Jinyoung. He stood there for awhile, just looking at him but neither of them moves. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Jinyoung immediately asked, eyes trained carefully on Jackson’s.

“About cancelling our Friday Night Movie marathon. About not calling  _ or  _ texting. About arriving at 3:45AM smelling like alcohol.” Jackson recites, as if he’s known all along and was just waiting to say it all. “Bambam needed me.”

Jinyoung resisted the urge to say  _ I needed you too  _ but he managed to bite his tongue just in time. “What did your boytoy need  _ now _ ?” he asks, hoping he just sounded sarcastic and not jealous. “Did you go out for meat again and then a bottle of alcohol?”

The fact that Jackson didn’t answer immediately tells him that  _ yes _ they did go out to eat meat again. Jinyoung tries not to get too angry at this.

“Bambam gets meat while your boyfriend gets…” Jinyoung gestures to the table behind them.

Jackson looked hurt at this. “I woke up early to buy groceries to make that for you.” he defended himself.

This was the part where Jinyoung feels bad, feels guilty that he’s being petty and too sensitive again. But there was also that part where he remembers how many times Jackson had ditched him, forgotten he existed just because Bambam had sent an emergency text.

“You know what? Forget it. Just.” Jinyoung sighs, “Just forget it. Let’s go eat.”

Jackson was having none of it, however, as he grabbed Jinyoung’s arm just as the man was about to walk past him and pulled him in for a hug. Jinyoung didn’t even fight him off, just let Jackson wrap him in a much needed hug.

“I hate it when you’re mad at me, Nyoungie.” Jackson murmurs, “Because you’re  _ my  _ star.”

*

“What should we get for tonight?” Jackson asks the moment he bursted inside Jinyoung’s office. Luckily it was only Youngjae in there with him, discussing the costs of shooting outside their studio. When neither of the boys acknowledged his presence, he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

It took a while, Jinyoung and Youngjae discussing the budget and the schedules they would have to tweak but soon Youngjae was standing up to bid Jackson and Jinyoung goodbye.

“Bye hyungs! See you on Monday!” Youngjae gives them his signature huge smile before he leaves the office and closes the door with a thud.

Jackson immediately slides to the seat that Youngjae had just vacated. “So what should we get for later? Pizza? Chicken? Chinese takeout?” he ticks off the list on his hand. “I’m feeling pizza right now, though.”

“Let’s get two boxes of pizza then?” Jinyoung suggests, but he hasn’t looked up from the papers that he was holding.

“And chicken?” Jackson asked hopefully.

“One box only.” Jinyoung answered.

“Honey dipped!”

Jinyoung shakes his head, not needing to look up to see that Jackson is probably jumping up and down on his seat in excitement. “Yeah, yeah. Now go buy them so we can go directly home. I just need to finish these.” he said. He hates letting Jackson go by himself, but he really did need to finish this report.

“Call me when you’re done!”

 

Foot entangled and fingers messy with grease, Jackson and Jinyoung kept screaming at their television as the Huns come to take-over China. The battle was on going and they kept chanting Mulan’s name as if she would hear them or as if the plot will change for the nth time they have watched this.

“Mulan is seriously just  _ so  _ badass!” Jackson exclaims, taking a huge bite off of the cheese pizza on his hand. Jinyoung high-fives him at this, taking a swig from their glasses of iced tea. 

It has been a tradition to watch Mulan at least once a year because it was their favorite movie of all time. Every Friday they pick a movie to watch, bring home tons of food with them and then settle down in front of their television. They would probably demolish all the food by the time the movie gets to the best part, unless they’re too immersed they don’t notice the time.

“I swear, Mulan just keeps getting better and better each time!” Jackson announces as he and Jinyoung brings their trash and the used glasses to the kitchen. It was 11:09PM and the movie had just finished, so it was time to clean up their mess.

“Do you want to be a warrior, Jackson?” Jinyoung teases, starting to wash the dishes while Jackson works on their trash. They work in silence for a while, Jackson too busy battling with their trash bins that has always messed up at point or another.

“Hey, Nyoung, can I take a shower first?” Jackson called, hands in front of him. “Trash bin has made a mess out of me. Again.”

“Go.” Jinyoung nodded, currently rinsing the glasses. “We should really replace that this Sunday when we go out. I’ll put it on the list.”

Jackson nodded then walked to Jinyoung’s side to slobber a kiss all over his cheeks before running away, missing Jinyoung’s wet hands that tried to swat his arms. Running to their room, Jackson was laughing so loudly that Jinyoung’s irritation was replaced with amusement as he didn’t even bother to wipe his cheek.

Showering at night was Jinyoung’s favorite thing in the world, but his most favorite part has to be when he’s on bed with his boyfriend. Jackson’s arms around him, encasing him in a warm embrace. How he could feel the other’s heartbeat behind him, loving how he could feel the soft tickle of Jackson’s breath against his nape.

Jinyoung is just utterly in love with the fool on the bed with him.

*

Working in a Broadcasting Station has a lot of perks, especially because Jinyoung works in the radio as the Producer of most of their daily programs. The environment isn’t as stuffy as office jobs and people are more accepting, more open minded. He doesn’t honestly understand why, but that’s just how it has always been ever since he first started here and he loved it. He loved the tiny accepting bubble that was the behind-the-scenes of the entertainment industry.

Well, right up until Jinyoung found Jackson on the 3rd floor Men’s bathroom as a sobbing mess.

Jinyoung opened the door of the bathroom, fully expecting to see Jackson checking his hair on the mirror like he always does, “Jaebum hyung told me he saw you--” but his words hung in the air as soon as he saw his boyfriend on the floor. “Jaek? What happened?”

Jackson immediately reached over to Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around him causing the two of them to topple on the dirty tiles of the bathroom. Neither of them cares at the moment as Jackson sobbed on Jinyoung’s favorite shirt and Jinyoung tried to make sense of what had happened.

“Jaek…” Jinyoung held on his boyfriend tighter. The thing is that even though Jackson is the brightest star in the Universe, the one that brings laughter and joy to everyone, Jackson is also one of the most fragile human he’s known. Jackson hates it when he doesn’t make everyone happy and therefore  _ cares too much _ .

Jinyoung hates it when people make use of this weakness.

It took a while before Jackson had calmed down and before Jinyoung realized how  _ utterly  _ familiar this scene was. That’s when he knew there was hell to pay and  _ paid  _ it will be.

Jinyoung looked at Jackson’s tear streaked eyes and how he looks so small crouched down like this, “I love you.” he whispered.

Even though it wasn’t much, just three simple words, Jackson’s face brightened and his lips turned up into a small smile. It wasn’t much, not a lot by a long shot, but Jinyoung loved how he could bring a smile to Jackson’s face.

 

It didn’t even take  _ that  _ long, immediately the day after, for three men from the News Department to get fired for going against three company values. None of them could even deny it as there were proof from CCTV cameras, not to mention they were also fined to the company for the door they had broken 3 years ago that they thought  _ no one knew _ .

*

“Jackson, Jaebum hyung just--” Jinyoung stopped dead in his tracks when he sees someone he was  _ not  _ expecting to see on their couch.

“Hello, Jinyoung hyung!” Bambam greets with bright eyes, his most likely $3,400 jacket carefully folded on the table in front of him. “I hope you don’t mind, but Jackson hyung invited me to join you guys for tonight’s dinner! I promise I’ll be out of your hair by 9PM in case the both of you need… private time.” Then he winked.

Jinyoung sputtered and immediately stalked off to the kitchen, knowing Jackson is  _ most definitely  _ there. Unless his boyfriend had decided to run away in which case, Jinyoung cannot blame him because he wants to murder someone right now.

“Jackson Wang!” Jinyoung hissed, not particularly sure yet if he wants Bambam to hear him.

“Yes?” Jackson looked guilty, there was no other word of it. He was making popcorn and he looked like he was caught red-handedly stealing cookies from the jar.

“Why the  _ hell  _ is Bambam on our couch?” Jinyoung demanded, standing beside Jackson.

“Do you want me to tell him to move to the floor…?” Jackson let out a faint laugh that was immediately replaced with a groan when Jinyoung pinched his arm, not amused in the slightest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. He and Yugyeom had a fight about Jimin--you know Jimin? That girl they were dating as well?--and Bambam wanted to make Yugyeom worry so he left their apartment.”

Jinyoung tried to make sense with what he had heard, but couldn’t. He could only let out a, “What.”

It was Jackson’s turn to sigh, “Bambam had a fight with Yugyeom about Jimin their girlfriend. Bambam decided he would make Yugyeom worry by running away and not letting him know.” he explained.

“Still doesn’t explain why he’s in  _ my  _ couch.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“I might or might not have told him it would be better to stay here instead of going out?” Jackson saw Jinyoung’s eyes flash in anger. “It was that or I go out with him again and you didn’t like it the last time!”

Jinyoung still looked at him warily.

“Please, Nyoungie?” Jackson pouted at him, unleashing all his charms. “I’ll blow you tonight.”

Jinyoung massaged his temple, not even acknowledging Jackson’s words. “Whatever. I’ll believe it when you do it. Now about  _ Bambam _ …” he raised an eyebrow, “I refuse to re-watch Mean Girls with the two of you.”

“Deal!”

 

They ended up still re-watching Mean Girls because Bambam is a conniving little shit and Jackson is so weak for it. Jinyoung finally let them play the movie as he dozed on and off beside them.

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate it, it’s the fact that he’s watching it with Bambam and Jackson. If Mulan was his and Jackson’s movie, Mean Girls was Bambam’s and Jackson’s. Watching it with them makes him feel like… he doesn’t belong.

Which is quite weird in itself seeing as this was his apartment too and Jackson was  _ his  _ boyfriend. But Jinyoung has always been sensitive, always been scared of being replaced. He doesn’t say anything, however, just let Bambam and Jackson have their fun while he stayed in the corner munching on chocolate.

 

As promised, Bambam did stand up at 8:45PM to announce that he would be leaving.

“Yugyeom had probably suffered enough and would not eat out--” Jackson threw a pillow at Bambam’s face, effectively cutting him off. Bambam started laughing, clutching on his stomach.

“Too much information, you little shit!” Jackson throws another pillow at him. “Not all of us likes girly parts!”

Bambam ends up laughing too hard again.

Jinyoung was tasked to send Bambam out of the door because Jackson’s Mom suddenly called. All but pushing Bambam out of the door, they were finally bidding each other good bye. Jinyoung can’t  _ wait  _ to just lie down on the couch with Jackson.

“See you tomorrow, hyung!” Bambam grins at him, eyes twinkling with mischief that Jinyoung does not appreciate. 

Then Jinyoung realized it was Saturday tomorrow and Saturday definitely means he doesn’t have to deal with Bambam’s face. It was a lie on the bed and relax day. Well except on the evening wherein he promised Mark and Jaebum hyung they’d have dinner with them. So he tells Bambam this.

Being the little shit that Bambam is, he winks at Jinyoung  _ again _ . “Oh you’ll definitely see me tomorrow, hyung.” and then he was closing the door for Jinyoung, followed by footsteps leaving the hallway.

Confused, Jinyoung walks towards the living room expecting to find Jackson on the phone with his Mom. However, it wasn’t the view he was greeted with. Not only was Jackson not on the phone with his Mom, he also wasn’t on the couch flipping through their numerous DVDs. 

What Jackson was is kneeling down on one knee.

Jinyoung was too shocked to say anything.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson breathes deeply and it was so obvious he was shaking. Jinyoung can’t really sympathize right now because hell,  _ he  _ was shaking too. “Years ago when you and your Mom first visited our house, I had no idea you would become so much more for me. I mean, true, I thought you were special because you gave me a nickname but hey! I was 5 years old and nicknames are cute.”

“Jaek…” Jinyoung said, smiling fondly and trying hard not to cry right now.

Jackson smiled at this. “Years ago Nyoung promised Jaek Jaek eternal friendship. Forever.” he opened the red jewelry box and reveals, unsurprisingly, a silver band. “I’m eternally sorry for kid Jaek because I will have to break off that promise. I don’t want eternal friendship with you, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the tears that had fallen, couldn’t stop them.

“Will you accept  _ our  _ forever, Park Jinyoung?”

Honestly, was there ever any other question to what Jinyoung’s answer would be?

“I promise.”

This time when Jackson slides the ring in Jinyoung’s finger, he kneels down in front of Jackson too and pulls his fiancee in for a kiss. They were both shaking, tears mixing and utter happiness bursting out from them. When their knees gave out and the two of them fell on the floor in a tumble of mess, they both start laughing.

Years ago kid Jinyoung accepted kid Jackson’s proposal for the ring. Now, Jinyoung accepted Jackson’s proposal to keep Jackson himself.

*

It turns out that Jaebum and Mark’s invitation to dinner for that Saturday was to congratulate Jinyoung and Jackson for their engagement. Bambam was definitely there along with Yugyeom and Jimin. Youngjae was also there, all bright laughter and tons of congratulations. It was a small celebration, but Jinyoung wouldn’t exchange it for the world.

“I can’t believe you invited me to my own engagement dinner before I was even proposed to, Jaebum hyung!” Jinyoung complained, hitting Jaebum’s arm. But he isn’t really too mad, not when Jackson’s left hand is on his right thigh, calming him down and reminding him.

Jaebum shrugged unapologetically, “It’s not like you would’ve refused anyway.”

He was right, of course.

“And Bambam you little shit! You knew! Was your and Yugyeom’s fight all a bluff?!” Jinyoung demanded next.

“Ah no, that was real.” Bambam answered, winking at Jinyoung’s direction. “But I did left at 9PM before you and Jackson hyung could get it on. Did he blow you like he promised he would?”

It was Jackson who spoke this time, “You were listening to us!” and then a, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Bambam made disgusting noises and shook his head fervently.

Jinyoung grinned beside Jackson, “He did, by the way. Very nicely, too.” This caused everyone to groan and complain, but Jinyoung and Jackson were only laughing. “Payback is a bitch, Bambam.”

Jackson grabs Jinyoung’s hand and kisses his cheek.


End file.
